The present invention relates to ambient lighting systems and the like, and in particular to an on-site fabricated linear lighting system.
Linear ambient lighting systems are used in a wide variety of building construction applications. The linear lights or fixtures typically include a cover for shielding direct lighting, an elongated lighting element, and some kind of supporting structure for suspending the lighting system above the floor of an associated building.
Heretofore, linear lighting systems have normally incorporated multiple separate lighting units or fixtures that are positioned end-to-end to form a single elongate linear light. These lighting units are usually suspended from the ceiling and may be fastened together end-to-end. Such lighting units are normally prefabricated before reaching the construction site. More specifically, the lighting units are preassembled at their place of manufacture, such that the lighting units are complete with a cover and other associated components prior to shipping. This method of construction and application typically results in a large number of light fixtures being damaged during shipping. In addition, the use of multiple lighting units to form a single linear light affords an inefficient installation process and an unattractive overall appearance, since the light has a distinctive segmented look, instead of the desired one-piece custom appearance. The appearance of such lighting is quite important when the building space is being used for offices, meeting rooms, and the like. The increased popularity of open office plans has created a need for attractive linear lighting systems that can be manufactured and installed quickly and economically.
While some types of linear ambient lighting systems use prefabricated elongated assemblies which are ready to hang as a unit, such products are generally by nature very long, and therefore fragile and expensive to ship long distances. In addition, lighting fixtures much beyond 8 feet in length are difficult, if not impossible, to transport into existing buildings without first removing windows. While cranes are often employed in high rise constructions to lift linear lighting equipment through upper floor window openings, such installation processes increase cost, time, and potential fixture damage.